Be Suspicious of Free Eggs
by super.nerd49
Summary: "Happy Easter, but do not trust the Easter bunny. You know that already. Be suspicious, especially of free eggs." The Doctor and the Easter Bunny go way back, though his companions can't figure out why. Nine, Ten, Eleven, and Twelve, misc companions. Oneshot, cover (c) BBC


**© BBC**

* * *

"Happy Easter!" Rose called as she entered the TARDIS, wearing a pair of bunny ears on her head and carrying a basket of chocolate eggs. The Doctor looked up at her and narrowed his eyes.

"What, don't you like Easter?" Rose asked, sitting on the jump seat and popping a chocolate into her mouth.

The Doctor mumbled something and continued pressing buttons on the console.

"What was that?" she asked, moving behind him and tugging on his leather jacket.

He stood up straight and turned to her. "I don't trust the rabbit."

Rose started giggling. "Pardon? You mean to say you don't trust the Easter bunny?"

The Doctor shivered as if remembering an old battle, but said nothing. Rose's giggles turned into a full on laughing fit. She couldn't help but picture the Doctor fighting a rabbit, and the thought was quite hilarious.

"Oi! Shut it! It was a long time ago, and I don't like talking about it," the Doctor huffed, but Rose kept teasing him about it all day.

"You'll tell me one of these days, Doctor. I won't forget it you know!" Rose told him, grinning mischievously.

* * *

Rose grinned as the Doctor bounded towards her. "Hello!" he called cheerfully, his long coat trailing behind him.

"Happy Easter, Doctor!" Rose replied, giving him a hug when he reached her. "You know, you still haven't told me why you don't trust the Easter bunny."

"Well- no, it was a long time ago. Nasty run in with some eggs- well, egg-beings… but you don't want to hear about that! Let's go somewhere interesting today!"

"Eggs? What are you-" She was cut off as he pulled her into the TARDIS and whisked her away for an adventure on a pastel-coloured planet to celebrate. Their celebrations were cut short, however, by a run-in with a herd of angry, sentient chocolate animals.

* * *

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Amy asked, seeing the Doctor with his head stuck under the TARDIS console.

"Checking for rabbits!" he called back, popping up to a standing position and straightening his bowtie.

"Why?" Rory asked, moving to stand behind his wife.

"It's Easter!" the Doctor said, throwing his hands up. "There are bound to be some rabbits about, lurking, with their eggs…"

"Excuse me?" Amy asked with a laugh. "Are you talking about the Easter bunny?"

"Terribly tricky little devil, I don't trust him one bit."

Amy and Rory both started laughing. "What have you got against the Easter bunny?" she asked.

"He's got those ears…" he put two fingers on either side of his head, miming ears, "And those teeth…" he mimed long teeth as well, "And eggs! What kind of rabbit has eggs?"

He then proceeded to rant about rabbits, eggs, and other Easter tidbits while Amy and Rory laughed at their strange friend.

* * *

"Clara, what is that?" the Doctor asked, tugging on his suspenders nervously as Clara set down a covered basket.

She grinned at him and reached into the basket, pulling out a rabbit. "It's a rabbit! I thought in the spirit of Easter I should-"

The Doctor, who took the rabbit from her and replaced it in the basket quickly, cut her off.

"No no no, no rabbits in the TARDIS thank you very much."

"Have you had a rabbit problem in the TARDIS before?" Clara asked. The Doctor shot her a look that said quite plainly: 'I don't like talking about it.'

"Doctor?" she pressed.

"There were eggs, and rabbits, and it is not something I talk about!" he said, waving his hands above his head to display his agitation.

"I don't understand…" Clara said, grinning. "You had a bad run-in with the Easter bunny?" she asked.

"Yes! Now, no rabbits in the TARDIS!"

* * *

Clara entered the TARDIS to see the Doctor sitting with his fingers pressed together, his thick eyebrows together in deep thought.

"Happy Easter!" Clara called out, and the Doctor started.

"Clara! No rabbits this time?" he asked, standing quickly and moving towards her.

"No, no rabbits. Doctor, why do you hate them so much?"

"Clara, whatever you do, do not trust the Easter bunny. You know that already. Be suspicious, especially of free eggs."

"What?"

The Doctor didn't reply. With a swish of his coat, he turned to the console and they were off to their new adventure.

* * *

**A/N: Inspired by Peter Capaldi's Easter message to us Whovians!**

**Also, I'm alive! I am so sorry about my disappearance there, but I wanted to do something. I'm crazy busy this month, but come May there will be new chapters and new stories coming!**

**Hope you enjoyed, and have a HOPPY EASTER!**

**~ nerdy**


End file.
